Shiver
by steph-an-em
Summary: When you love something so much, you have to give up something of equal value. Does this rule apply to twins as well?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: i donut own ne of thisss! neither dos steph! we r jus fans of thees stores. summer is stephs n wyntur s min (ems)!~!11**

Koonichwa! my name s wyntur belatrice stephanie Halden. it was winter but that was 2 mainstream for me. so i got it ligially chunged wit mii twin hav sister. i have amazing str8 flowy black here that go don 2 my rump. sometimes i sit on it and its boter. i alwys hav flwers n them that i put dere with magik. i have really pail iis but they change colour (to red) around the moon. i attend hogwarts and im in my seventh year and im in slytherin. im part of mermaid (my mom from japan) and part vampire (my dad is french). thatz all you nedd to kno about mi.

in om a wakl rite noaw.

**A/N: (Summers talking now)**

Hai, its summer marissa nina emily halden hair but u can cal mi sum. imm the prettiest girl in ravenklaw. i hve perfect shiny blond curls that shine lyke da son. and eys soo blue tht, but change color sumtims win i get rlly anry they sometimes go blkac with rwd stars in them. Today im wereing my hogwarts uniform which is pnk cause um dumbdorles favorite student. its a pink leather skirt and i hot pink blouse that stops right above my bly button. and red nee high boots.

My bondie huir is up 2day and im bout too go 2 class my fav is a secret class only for the super powerful kids and its in the room of requirments its called power studies were we churn bout are superpowers. once wek we go to the frest of forbidden were the power tower of it is.. but i gots to go now because dumbldore wants me to give him a vision f the future.

**AN: back to WYNtur.**)

my yes were tartin to sting because the mun ws comin oot and they always siting when they turn red. i was walk n aoutside and i saw my classmate fred wesley sitting oot of side. i was goi 2 ask him what he ways doin bt then he went inside. i kep walkin but then saw his broder ootside. i went oup to ron and asked hiom of his brother ws k.

'shut up you stoopid slytherin.' said raon weazly in replay. are you allright? i asked.

'no im not! hagrid is sooper sick! didnt you heer?' he roared.

'o.' i said. 'how can i help?'

'u cant.' he said and walked away all sad lyke..

my eyes were stinging but idid nt pay any attention. i decdd 2 viist hagrid to si0ee if i c0uld do anything. right now, he was mor important.

**an: its summers turn now :)))))**

i was out waliking to go to the power tower and seen won of the hawt twins in gryyfindor. is names is george and he looked so freaking hot walking all alone through the streets. I smiled hugely at him and covered my mouth guickly when i remind i had fangs. Cuse im part vamp and all.

'r those fanks?'

'no!' i shouted angrily and began to fli awy.

'i thing fangs are really cuteee, and i think you r to? wanna go to pigsmeade tomorrow with me, andwe can play tuns of pranks on the those nasy slythrins" he asked his sweey mouth in a cuted smile.

'awsome, pick me up at to! im gunna go pick out my outfit'

'does this meen im your boyfriend noww?" he asked

'hell yes!'

i ran up to him and through my arms around him. i frenched him when a dark vice began to speak inside my heads.

GET AWAY FROM HIM!1!1

i started to cry and the fell into george's arms.

'voldemort is inside me!' I SCREAMED AND THREE first years looked at me and glared but when they seen me the smiled and said hey.

"Lets go find dumbledore.' he picked me up and started to run towards dumbledroes office, but then everything weent black andi blacked out and couldnt see anything but black and could heer george scream.

**AN:WYNTUR AGAIn.**)

i gawt top hagrids just in time to smee smape scomin out of the winder!

'i screamed' THEF! but nobody payed atteniot cause nobody was there so i hasd to fite snape all by myself.

we got out wands out but he was slow to trhe draw and i put a smell on hi m. 'speperercta!; and he got all uinjured. i got worriesd and ran out to hi.m. i thoguh he would ydye bnut hairgrid came out and healeled him. smap;e looked at me and just streed! creep! so i ran away with harigidf to see if he was still sick like gingah sweezley said! ig ot him into gryffindor towel and saw the kawaii twin fred agian and he was surrprised to see a sltytheiin in the towe. but erryone was paiying attenioint to hairgris and nobody saw him come near me.

he approached me and asked whatr was wrong. 'notin'g i replied' and walked away sowly.

no something is wrong' he said and he flowed me to the stariscase.

'i just feel sick.):' i said.

'maybe i can help..' he replied seducatibly and gave me a passvisiible kiss. 'we stayed like that for a while and jinny came out! it was embarassning but i dunot care what she thinks so i tuk freds hand an we wakled to the dongons!

-***END OF ONE CHAPTER***-

_**AN: leave a revow? :D**_

_**CON CRIT WELLCUM!**_


	2. 2

AN: Haiii its Stephie-boo, I don't any of this or the people in it besides Wyntur and Summer. I get to right firs today cus em rote first last time.

Summer POV

I walk up in a dark room. my eys WANDered (geeditt cus they are wizards). I then seen George and dumbledores strarring at me.

"Wut?" I screamed scared out of my wits.

"You passed the fuck out!" Dumbledore said his eyes wide.

"And Voldemort attacked you inside of your brain!1"George screemed and I started to Scream to.

"Chill your dill!"Dumbledore said.

"Im going back to bed my head hurts!" I sigh as I flip over on the bed and go back to sleep…but I could hear them talk.

Whats wrong with that crazy girl" George asked Dumbledore and I started to cry.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!"I SCREECH AND RUN AWAY. I SLAM past Dumbledore and run to the ravenklaw tower thick watery tears running down my smooth beautiful face, that could stop traffic. (Summer isn't vein she just knows she is pretty her mom always told her she was and her moms a mermaid.)

Wyntur's turn!

Fred and I laugfhed as I pulled him along to the slytherin areas. I turned last minute to see jinny glaring in our direction, aong with Angelina jonsono, looking at me with the most envious eyes. they couldn't stay mad at me fer llong, because we all know I make the bets cookies in all of Hogwarts. Much better than house elfs. it practically means if they want the goods they need to be nice.

besides, the y donut feel the way about fred that i do. only one person can love him that way, and thats me. i can never find out freds feelings, but theres been rumors he likes a slytherin, and the starter of the rumors told me it was me.

we giggled as he kissed the top of mi hand we smiled at eachother and picked up the pace so we had enough time to get to the rooms before malfoy and his crew of slytherins show up in the slytherin come on room.

halfway to the slytherin dungun, i bumped into my older twin sister, summer halden. summer halden was crying for some reason. when i asked her what was wrong she shook her head and glared at fred. i put a hand on her shoulder to  
>calm her down<br>before something happened again. like voldemort.

he was older news though, and before i knew it, nothing was under my hand and she was running off, on her way to the ravenklaw dungeons.

telling fred i had to find out if she was okay, he understood and told me he wanted to come with so we chased after her but she is too quick so we gave up.

'dont worry'. he said planting a kiss on my forehead. 'itll work out, k?'

i sighed and held his hand as we walked of and hoping that ddaco wasnot there yet.

Summer turn again!

i ran pass my sister and that stoopid weasly brother, his face as beaiutful as his brother.

"Wiat summer." I wasn't tALKING about you" Geoirge yelled after mee.

"No you think im crazt! leave me alone." he grabbed my arm and kissed me and I shut up. i didnt care if udders were starin.

we luked unto each of ur i's and smuled.

"maybu i can help u?" geroge.

'like how?' i frowned as i cryed. i dindy want any of dis~!

just den wyntur my sistah turned the curenr and ran unto georeg.

'you dooooof!' i said to summer as i helped her up.

'SUM!' wuntyr said. she huggled me.

the twns probs understod ur situatoin cause dey r twins 2.

AN: wynturs trun again.

aftur i ranbumpde inta freds brudder i was afraid erry1 ould be mad so i blushed and buggin walkin away when fred yulled after mi./

'im surry im such a kluts i just am always like dis and sometimes i never pay attenion.' i ramvled. 'its cause im alwuys lukin at chu.'

i fult my face gut red and turned away.

'its aight. we all got problmz.(:' fred said sweetly as he gwabbedc my rist.

i truned and smiled.

'tank you gagain. u really r a nice kiddo.'

'YNTUR! FRED!' i heard gurge n sum sayelled.

'i guess dey were wurrired?' fred smiled gain.

'yes. let us go. theyre must be sumthin i can do as a apog sorry.'

sum cawt up and say us 2gather. she coyly frowed sillyly.

she knew me 2 wel. she tuk goerge hand n dey waked off 2gather.

'i find dem cuuuuute 2gather' i say to fred as he look soulfully unto mi eye.

A/N: dis ish em. o3o ~

can sum1 tel me whut 'my immortal' is ur whut 'beta' is? :3 i wood apprciate it~~~~ 333

also, tanks to stephs sistah for helpin wif da plot / writin dah summary ;D :3

**concrit still welllcum**


	3. whoooooooops

A/N: HAYYYY. SORRI WE NO DONT updat, but we hace skoool [even dough we are 2 kool fer ittt...]. we vvill vvrite moar son1! em starts it eff this tim.

wyntur wakld thru tha hals ef warthog. she wus lookin fer geerge weazly. he wud now were mi sistah was. she hasnut been to n e calsses. in the  
>pas<br>t  
>wek.<p>

i cuntined thru dah halls until i gut to gyrfindur towah. i announced the puswurd and wulked to the buy's doritoe. l00king thru each dorm, i wyus lookin fer george. i met sum kayoot gryffindur-ys whoo flurted wif me. i truned dem down cause i loooooooooove fred weezley. i saw sum gurls in dose dere in da dormitotoes, i luffed at dem cause dey b hoes.

i funnally found geerge and fruwned at him.

"vere were vou~?" i velled at geerge.

gerorge looked starletd and cunfosed. "o wut du u meen?" he said in his accent of irish-ness.

i tuk his rist and wii wulked out n fred suw us n i kissed ihm and we walekd out so we luked 4 summer halden.

SUMMER BUMMER'S TURN ( BTW WHO DU YOUS GUYSA LIYKE BETTA SUMMY OR WYNTUR)

21I DIDM'T NO WHER I WAS!~ "HELP I SHOUTED!" I SAID.

"shud up stupid im gunna eatz you fo dinner if youse don;t shut up!" A SCARY DUDE WITH LARGE FANGS AND BLUE TOTALLY HOT BLUE EYES SAID APEARING OUTS OF NO WERE. HE WAS SO FREAKIN HOT. HW WEARING DARK BLACK SKINNY JEANS AND NO SHIRT. AND DAMYNNN HE HAD THE HOTTEST ABS EVER!

BUT HE DID NOT CUMPERE WITH MY GERGEY-KINS! I MISS GEORGES RED HUR AND MUSTASK.

"you well b mi vamp prince." he sud in his extrmly hot dusky voice.

"youse a vamo?" I screamed! i was totly excited no. I NEVER METTA ANOTH VAMP BESDES WYNTUR AND MY PARENTS WHO DIED WHEN I WAS TILL NE MY MOOMAS TUMMI.

"I WANTS TO GO HOMEEEEE!" I SCREAMED AND THEN HE RIPPED OF HIS MASK AND A LARGE SNAK WAS THEIR. I WAS VOLDEMORTS PET NAGI.

"HELLO! SUMMER WUR GUNNA BE BEST FRIENDS." SHE SUD HAPPY LIKE.

"OH MY I LOVE SNAKES." WANNA GO TO HOGSEADE? I ASKED SNEAKILY HOPING SHE SAY YEAH SO i COULD sneak AWAY AD FINDS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE. george ruben weasley...

"hell ta the yeah gurlfriend!" nagi said. "youse dunt even no home gurl!"

So we skipped along to the stores. and that were i seen princess flitwick.

"professor dude help a gurl otu!" and then tHE WAR STARted. spells FLEW AROUND MI hud/ i ducKED And i realized i lovved nagi so i grapped her and threw her beneth mi when i spell flew tourds her.

"thakssssss"she hissed.

we raced back to hyogwarts and r brooms. i rully missed wyntur elizabeth courtney sally suzie halden. she was my outher mi and i missed her terbd.

when we got der i passed ot again and den i seen gerge run two mi and he pucked me up and ran backs to d casdle.

A/N: winters turn!11 (: (BTW, i wud alsoooo lovve to no whoo u lyke bettah!)

wii saw suimmer halden. as sHE few to dah grund. he had sum1 wif im! i luked at dis persun as geerge puked up my sistah. i wulked up to da snuke on dah brum. and she punched mii!  
>i had a blood noes the next momrning. but rite now, i wus deelin wif hur and i wus fine.<p>

"qurl, whatchu doin?" nagi scrumed.

"JUST TALKIN kare of mi gf..." geerge sud.

i luked at dis nagi bitch and shuukked mi head. HOW RUDE.

wii all walked 22 dah grate hull. i trupped nagi b4 we all got in dere.

i laffed.

A/N: surriiiii ameriac is nut r 1 lunguge! wii r frum britain. :3D

no1 tuld us whut 'my immortal' was?

PLUSE DUN B HATERZZZZZZZZ!

**CONCRIT WELCUM**


	4. clg

Summer gets to gofirst cuz Wynter wen 1 last tim.

i woke up in the batroom. mi hed was gerges leg and dubledore stood i front og mi. Nagi was sittin on the toloet \.

"gurl!" she scremed hissed and slithered towrads me.

"wut happn.'i asked and sat up. gergwe pulled me back dowen and kised my head.

"you died but peeves broght you back to live." gerge sad ad pointed to the ghost in the corner who was eating a cat (don't ghost eat cats?)

"thanks peevy." me and peeves were best friend. we once stied up the untire night talking abotu cats an eating soup./

peeves siled and me and said no problemo girl.

"were my sister!" i scremed " she gone. she let hogartsb, she went home fo the wekend to spen some time with yo parents!"

"guys!" isuddenly scream and jump up slapping hagrid in the face. "we is my pina colda, it's the only way to provewnt voldmort fro comin to get merv 4.

"gurl , i got it right hur." nagi pullefd iot out ofher afro. ( cus she's black)

i slurped in my tum tum and sighed as the ghost of christmas past flew out of me and starte talkin in the craziest french accent i have ever heard.

"inith oneth weeketh you shall have to die to let evryone else live." i started to sob and george put his arms around me.

"its okay bootiful, itd be okay." george said and i instantly felt betta.

"i gots to go find my best friend pansy and luna, peace out dudes." And then i left.

A/N: WSYNTUR TURN. :D

wyntur picked up my bag n i gut to pacinkg 4 mi parents trup! to uranus (LOLOLOL i luv dat country, its a sily nam.)  
>i wus glud 2 c mi paernts cuz i havnt seen dem since we savud steph frum th e munter that is bagi.<p>

i piked up my stuff and wulke 2 dah bathcave and saw alut of peepz hangin in dere, i gawt confused n asked wut wus happppinin.

"ur brudder was chused bi vladdermort!" hairygrid said.

"IS SUM Ok?" i sud n wklaed up 2 hur? so i ptu mi hand own het faaace, n geegre wesly stoped mi. "WHAT ARE U DOING!" i whipresed to him, truyin nawt to wak up summer halden.  
>"Eef vou touch 'er, she vill geet ev'n moar seeck." geerge sud.<br>"ohdear, i said " i left, 2 go 2 my parnets house.  
>"DEUCES!"<p>

i begun walkin awuy but nagiii th e munster snauke, folow mii duwn dah halls.  
>"gurl whatchu doin? you gawna get keeled!" she sud.<p>

"im goin 2 my 'rents to chill." i sud.

"ill go witchu. fer pretction." she sud.

"k" i sud.

"we wulked 2gether outta dere, i wus nurves cause i hate hur.

A/N: SUMMR TURN

I FONDS MI PANSY AND LUNA CHILLIN WITH CRAB GOYLE AND CEDRIC DOGGORY EATING SAPGHETTI IN THE GET HALL.

"HEY BOYS AN GALS. WERE IS DUDDLEY HE SAID HE BE HERE FOR LUNCH."

"OI HE IS SLEEPING HE GOT SICK AFTER HE SWAM IN THE GREAT LAKE.

I SLID NEXT TO CEDRIC WHO HUGGED AND I BLUSHED CUZ I ALWAYS HAD A CRUSH ON HIM. BELLATRIX ENTERED WITH RON AND SHE SAID SHE WANTED TO GO SEE HER PARENTS THE DOCTORS SO WE LEFT TO NGO SEE HER FAMILY.

ON R WAY THERE SHE PUILLED OF HE R MASK AND THERE WAS HERMIONE THE EVIL CHICK THAT VOLDEMORT BANGS.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I SCRUMED BUT IT WAS TO LATE VOLDEMART APPEARED AND TUCK OUT A PISTOL.

A/N: WYnutr ahain!

afutrr we left, i luked fer reggy to help mii out. he wud keel dis snuke.

i foud heem undre dah woming Eucalyptus.

he wus slepin n i didn wunna wak him upp, but naggi di ger me.

"sup Regulus i need ur hulp wif sumt45hin." i wunkeed at heem and he smuled nacl in dat pervy was.

"ohshure anyting fer u, babe." he guv me a kishy fawce, n i bunked him on dah head.

"no, no, shily, i meen sumden else." i sud.

"awyeah, whut ish it?" he sud and held mi hand.

DAH GANT SKWUID was MD WIF JELOUSY.  
>i fruwne n gav a wil lave to eet.<br>"so whutchu wunt, pooky?" reg sud n he stud up an kessedmi neck.

"NAWT DAT!" i sud.

nagi geegled.

"okay can j00 keel dis shnake?" i shud.

"Fersure, babyb00." he smelled and tuk out kis katana!

DERE WAS AN EENTENSE buttle.

A/N: CLUFFHUNGER!  
>lolol shee you next wuk.<p>

buhbiii

btw, pleuse revow? ))))):


	5. anyting bt ordinery

an: sdaem hurr., i just aspd awante d 32 suy tanko nyou fer dah revwos.(): dum sturted lust tyme sho it:

WYNTREY ASTARST OFF.

RUGEUGLES NLUBCK KEELS NAGI!

i luged with ron as hue thruw her in dah bluck lale.

reg and i went on vacay togetyhrwyerhtwsgt and we ahsdasdf had a agraeat tawyme.

whun i gawt bacvk, i saw ym bff seamus dgtinnnegen. so we went to dah shriekin shuck 2 luk 4 frud.

i trasted saumus and dat he wudnt do anytin like dem udder boys.

we saw fred us he was chainin in2 a werewolf! wii suved ferd rite b4 he cahnged and samus promise 2 jkepp dish secret.

we all went back 2 hwathorats. we saw prof. dursely and he tuk us 2 our doritmrtries. we all sut on ur bedrums.

den fred (my bf)'s twin geerg busted in lukin fer me.

"sum ish in twooble!" he shuted.

i flowed hemm and we go 2 dah ravnklaw TOWAH and shee see ish nawt dere.

so wii check da 1 place she wud be: DAH POWER tower.

we go dere n see dumbledee wif a hookah. he wus felin hurr up n we she sum in dah corner.

DUMBEBEE gave errr exstacy n udder drugs.): (dun do drugs dough, gaiz, its baad... LOL)  
>"wtf we gott go wtf." frgeegrge shud.<p>

"" bumbelldoor saud.  
>"oh shyt yo." nagi said.<p>

we shuw he wus on dwugs,. 2 (srsly, dun dou dem) he drew his hookah at us;.'

we dogdged iteeet esnfd and ghawet aoutta dere.

It's summer turn. Um me and Em got in a fight so i asked my cuz to right the chapter for me cuz emily is a b***h.

I woke up in a dark room, the thundering yells rang through my ears.

"Hello... anybody here!" I questioned hoping someone could hear my yells.

"No it's just you and me." Voldemort swept through the room, his cloak billowing after him, his black void eyes glaring down at me in slits. I tried to stand but soon realized my arms were shackled to the wall. Cold metal pressed against my wrist, probably leaving an angry red mark."What do you want?" I cried trying to break the strong hold on my arms. But I knew my attempts were futile.

I watched with cautious eyes as he slid his wand from his cloak. He crossed the distance from the door to were I lay limply on the floor. He reached out pressing the tip of his wand to my cheek.

"Now you will help me, I know what you are Summer Halden." I was drowning in confusion. _What was I?_

"What?" I whispered meekly.

"You're an elemental. Oh what did your hero Dumbledore never tell you?" He mocked, smirking cruelly at me. What in the world was an elemental. " He isn't so amazing is he? I read his mind once Summer, do you know what he was thinking." I shook my head glancing away as he kneeled down next to, placing his cold hand on my cheek and turning my head to look him in the eyes.

"He was going to harvest your powers, and then kill you."

"I don't believe you!" I shouted glaring up into his dark eyes.

"I can prove it." He stated and stood sliding across the room. He tapped the wall with his wand whispering under his breath. A wispy and misty figure flew from, it was Dumbledore. Words left his head floating and circling around it. They shot past faster than a bullet but only four caught my eye. _Summer Halden will die._

The anger erupted from me. "THAT DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING!" Heat spread through me. Starting at my head and own to my toes. My hands shook. Voldemorts eyes wide and a grin spread across his snake like face.

Before I knew what was happening my hands were on fire. They slowly faded.

I let out a terrified scream, as I tried to shake off the flames.

"Don't fret child. You shall rule by my side." Voldemort swept towards me again and broke the chains from my arms in one easy motions.

I jumped to my feet, and slid my hands in my pockets. But came up empty.

"Do you really think I am stupid enough to leave your wand with you." Voldemort cackled.

"Please..."

"Rule by my side."

"Never!"

He whipped his wand out and screamed Crucio.

A/N: Hello, again, this is Steph's cousin. PLease leave constructive criticism, and not be rude for once?  
>Thank you.<p>

dees esh em. sorriiii mi part wash sho short. i veel rite moar next tayum.


End file.
